


Dreaming

by plantainleaf (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plantainleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never his first dream of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Most nights, Dean dreams of Hell.

It's never his first dream of the night. it's only once he's fallen so deeply asleep that even his tears can't wake him that he begins to hear screams and whispers and see blood and fire. It's only then that he reaches out with his sleeping mind and prays.

_ _ _ _

Castiel looks down at his sleeping charge. He knows Hell still haunts the hunter; the silent prayer to which he had responded was soaked in fear and pain. As the angel stood beside the bed, Dean curled himself into a tighter ball with a whimper. Castiel had watched him fall into sleep often enough to know that Dean always began the night stretched out on the bed, taking up as much room in sleep as he did in his waking hours. Once the dreams began, though, Dean would curl inwards, unconsciously protecting his vulnerabilities and hiding within the sheets. 

Reaching down towards the bed, Castiel hesitates. His presence at night is a source of constant controversy with Dean. Awake, the human had declared emphatically that standing over a sleeping companion was not at all appropriate behavior. However, frequently during restless nights Dean called for him, prayed for him, really, and Castiel could not refuse him this comfort.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and gently places a hand over the sleeping man's shoulder, fitting it against the handprint burned into flesh. Dean's whimpering quiets, then stills, and his breathing begins to even out. He rolls slightly towards the angel, his fingers brushing Castiel's hip.

"I will always watch over you, Dean," whispers Cas to the sleeping man. "I pulled you from Hell and I will not let you fall back down."

_ _ _ _

Dean wakes slowly, feeling unusually rested. He listens to Sam's steady breathing for a few moments, then reaches an arm across the bed. He's surprised to find the bed empty, the sheets cold, though he isn't sure what else he'd expected to find. But the sense of peace persists as he stretches, stands, and begins his day.


End file.
